


United By Blood

by Frozen_Mark



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship, more or less caring robotnik, no beta we die like men, stone gets hurt, they are pining idiots, they do be gay doe, tw gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Mark/pseuds/Frozen_Mark
Summary: Stone gets hurt and Robotnik has to fix him up
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	United By Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first fic in a while and my first one to be published at all. Please leave some constructive critism in the comments, if you feel like it. Sorry if this is ooc. Have a nice day uwu
> 
> PS: there will most likely be a chapter 2 to this

Stone couldn't tell if he loved or hated the research trips with Robotnik. On one hand he loved not being cramped in the basemant of a research center and seeing other environments for once.  
But also they were exhausting. He had to keep an eye on the lower leveled agents and keep them  
away from from the Doctor at all cost, while also fulfilling Robotniks needs. He also had to keep an eye on the camp they were staying at, looking out for people that had no permission to be there. The agent knew far too well, that there were governments that would quite literally kill for a man of Robotniks intelligence and skills. Stone was trained for cases such as these, but being even more stressed than usual and being severely sleep deprived made him lose focus from time to time.

It was almost 1am when Stone walked over the field towards Robotniks truck. In his hands two paper cups filled with a latte for the Doctor and in the other a sweet black tea for himself.  
He was halfway there, when he saw a dark figure on their way the entrance door of the truck.  
Stone sped up his walking speed, assuming it was one of the other agents, wanting to talk to Robotnik. But when he realized it wasn't in fact an agent it was already too late. The person was now facing him. Their face was masked, only showing the strangers eyes. They were filled with determination. The dry grass made soft cracking noises as they slowly walked towards the agent, one arm extended holding a loaded handgun, one finger on the trigger. Stones eyes locked the intruders ones as they came to a halt, just about 3 feet away from him. The gun aiming for his head.  
“Hand over the doctor. No one has to get hurt here.” Their voice was smooth, but muffled by their mask.

“I'm afraid I can't do that.” Stone tried to sound composed. The others eyes hardened. The wouldn't lose this so quick. They lowered their gun and aimed for Stones right thigh instead. Before the agent could even react, they pulled the trigger. Stone barely felt any pain, but his leg gave in immediately. The bullet hit the outer side of his thigh and only penetrated the flesh. Stone dropped one of the cups he previously held. The other cup remained in his hand. HE looked up to the other´, who slowly moved nearer towards him. “What about now?”  
Stone already had a plan in mind, but wasn't so sure if it would work. The person now squatted in front of Stone, their faces only a few inches apart. He took a sharp breath, before throwing the hot beverage in his attackers phase. They stumbled back, growling in pain and letting go of the gun. Stone tackled them as good as possible and shifted his weight onto them.

The agent got a hold of their gun and immediately pressed it against their temple. “I will let go of you and you will run away, and never return. Am I clear?” His voice was uncharacteristically rough and low. They nodded in compliance and Stone slowly got off him. He sat in the dry grass, while they got up. The attacker looked at him with an angry spark in their eyes. “One last thing...”  
They kicked Stone in the guts, before he could even react to their words. Stone landed on his back in the dirt. They kicked him in the face another two times, before taking off and disappearing in the dark. The adrenaline slowly stopped doing it's job and Stone could feel his heart beating in his chest. His ears were ringing and a burning sensation slowly spread in his right thigh. 

Slow but steady, the agent got up to his feet again. His vision was blurry and he could feel every single heartbeat as he limped all the way to Robotniks truck , which seemed never ending. When Stone finally arrived, his whole body was aching and could feel the blood slowly dripping off his face. With his last power he put in the entry code for the mobile lab. As soon as the mechanical door opened itself, all energy left Stones body and his body met the cold metal floor, everything around fading into a black nothingness.

Just minutes before, Robotnik sat in his office chair, staring at the data displayed on the multiple blue glowing screens in front of him. His eyes scanned the screens over and over again, desperately searching for a reason for the anomaly of gravity that occurred 4 days ago. But at this point he was convinced the reason behind it was either just a malfunction in the machine of the madman who supposedly recorded the anomaly or just simply a hoax to waste his precious time.  
After something that felt like hours he heard Stone outside the truck, using the pad to unlock the door. It swung open and Robotnik got ready to yell at him, why he took so long. He didn't hate Stone, in the contrary he was fond of the younger Agent and his puppy eyes. He rarely disappointed   
Robotnik, followed every command but still showed intelligence and the will to learn every now and then. Qualities many people in the military didn't have.

But all of his frustration vanished when he heard Stones body hit the ground. Robotnik jumped out of his chair and rushed over to the younger mans body. His face was visibly bruised, his lips busted in at least 2 places, blood dripping slowly onto the ground. He had a quick look outside, to see if the attacker was still nearby, but their camp was empty and eerily silent. Robotnik pulled Stones limp body completely into the lab, before closing the door. Carefully he turned the Agents body onto his back. Quickly his eyes spotted the gun wound on the Agents thigh. “Fuck...” whispered Robotnik as he inspected the wound. It wasn't all too deep, but still there was still a decent amount of blood leaving the wound. The doctor decided it would be the easiest if he moved the man into his quarters.

The process of moving Stone was more complicated than Robotnik first thought. Yes, Robotnik may have had a height advantage, but physical strength never really was his forte. And so the doctor had to pull the unconscious man all the way through the truck, into his bed. He couldn't help but had to suppress an awkward blush as he threw away the others shoes, carefully pulling off Stones pants and removing his jacket. The last one wouldn't really help him care for the agents wounds, but he was sure that Stone would probably feel more comfortable like this, when he eventually would wake up again. The doctor couldn't help but stare at Stone for a moment. Of course, he was covered in blood and probably in a lot of pain, but there was something peaceful about this sight. But he shook his head, before his mind could travel somewhere else. He got a bowl of warm water and a clean rag and carefully cleaned the other mans thigh from the blood. The wounds bleeding slowly stopped. After most of the blood was washed away, Robotnik quickly put a bandage around the wound. He could still fix it at a later point. After that was taken care of, the doctor got himself a fresh batch of warm water and another piece of cloth.  
He needed to clean Stones face next.

Robotnik started brushing the younger mans face softly. He was well aware that he wouldn't be able to get even remotely all the blood out of Stones beard. The Doctor tried to focus on cleaning the others face, but he couldn't help but stare at his lips. Stones expression was relaxed. His eyes closed, the lips slightly parted. Robotnik carefully brushed his thumb over Stones lips. He was careful not to come in contact with any of the busted parts of it. Stones lips were warm and soft and Robotnik wondered how they would feel against his own. He jumped back when a slight groan escaped Stones lips.  
Robotnik realized that it would probably only take a few minutes for Stone to be completely conscious again, so he tucked him in, before removing the bowl of water and bloody rag. He couldn't afford losing his status as the cold and calculated doctor, he worked so long on achieving, just because his favorite Agent got hurt. Robotnik washed Stones blood off his hand in the small bath area right next to bedroom, when he heard rustling in the bed. A groan and a swear followed.  
He walked over to the bedroom, but decided to lean against the doorway instead of walking over to the bed. He wanted to show interest, but not his worry for the younger man. “How are you feeling, Agent?” The Agent slowly sat up, one hand pressed against his face. “Terrible.”  
Stone felt as if the world was spinning without him and his head felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't form a coherent thought and before he could even ask the doctor how he ended up in his bed, Robotnik shoved him a glass of water and two small white pills into his hand.   
“These will help with your headache.” “Thanks...” his voice was soft and there was a sense of shame hidden in it. He was supposed to protect and care for Robotnik, not the other way around. He gulped down the painkillers and the glass of water.   
He could already feel the effect after a few minutes. His vision began to clear up and his head didn't feel like it was exploding anymore. It only took him one look to the doctors face to see how tired he was. His usually perfectly styled hair was a mess and dark circles formed under his eyes.  
“I think you need some rest, doctor. I will remove myself to my own quarters now.” Before Stone even had the chance to get up, he was pinned against the bed. “I insist you stay here for the night. You obviously suffer from a concussion and I...I need to observe your symptoms. We should be able to sleep on this bed together.” Stone thought that it was kind of weird for the doctor to stumble over his words like that and his face becoming slightly flushed, but he was too tired to care.

Minutes later, they laid back to back in bed. Stone could feel his heart beat out of his chest and was sure that the other could hear it as well. He started to question his intentions of working for Robotnik. It started out as a professional admiration. He was fascinated by the machines the doctor would seemingly bring to life. But over the course of the last one and a half years, his admiration grew into something more. He couldn't exactly remember even how it happened, but it felt as if Robotnik had taken over his mind. Every second thought was about the doctors slender hand next to his face, while his brown eyes seemed to be on fire, piercing through the others dark ones, their faces merely inches away, as Robotnik was berating him for a mistake Stone made. How much would it take him to finally close that gap between them?  
Stone drifted off into a deep slumber, unaware that right next to him, Robotnik had the same thoughts as him.


End file.
